Biochemical and biological assays are designed to test for activity in a broad range of systems ranging from protein-protein interactions, enzyme catalysis, small molecule-protein binding, to cellular functions. In "High Throughput Screening" (HTS), one uses these kinds of assays to test a large number of chemical entities in order to discover previously unknown biological or biochemical activities of the chemical entities.